1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an optical disk apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for determining the type of an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
The optical disk is capable of storing a large amount of data and features the function of data storage; therefore, various types of optical disks are invented to meet users' various needs of data storage.
Currently, the optical disks can be categorized into the read-only optical disks and the recordable optical disks. Examples of read-only optical disks include CD-ROM disks, DVD-ROM disks, and so on. Examples of recordable optical disks include CD-R disks, CD-RW disks, DVD-R/RW disks, DVD+R/RW disks and so on. Normally, after an optical disk is placed into an optical disk drive, the optical disk drive has to determine the type of the optical disk for further processing such as adjusting the read/write power or adjusting the optimum rate of rotation.
Normally, the type of an optical disk may be determined according to the surface reflectivity of the optical disk because various types of optical disks are made of different materials. However, due to the large variety of the dye used in the recordable optical disk and the big difference existing on the surface reflectivity of read-only optical disks made of various materials, it is difficult to determine the type of an optical disk according to the surface reflectivity of the optical disk.